Chapter 12 - Double The Tails, Double The Ferocity
“What the hell is that thing…is that really that guy?“ wondered Inugami Timothy dashed toward Inugami causing the ground to explode behind him and rammed him it the chest. The force sent Inugami tumbling back several feet, before he came to a stop. “Damn it’s.” roared Inugami He got back to his feet and fired a large ball of red energy toward Timothy, but just then Timothy fired a purple energy ball of his on. Timothy’s energy ball tore through Inugami’s attack and hit him in the chest which sent him flying back causing him to crash into the large stone wall that is Draco Meteor Ridge. The impact caused a large amount of rubble to fall from the wall on top of Inugami. “Damn it.” roared Inugami as he erupted from the pile of rubble. He looked and saw Timothy slowly walking toward him and he jumped from the rubble an dashed toward Timothy. Timothy raised up his hand and it stretched out toward Inugami wrapping around him and then picked him up off of the ground. Timothy then slammed him on the ground before picking him up and slamming him on the ground again, and again, and again. ……………………………… Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Ash, Pikachu, Nikita and Misty finished helping a group of pokémon. “Alright now let’s see who else we can find.” smiled Misty She looked over and saw Ash, Pikachu and Nikita staring off into the forest like they were in some kind of trance. “Hay Ash, Pikachu, Nikita are you three ok?” asked Misty “Something’s not right.” noted Ash “Pi…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Bee…Bee!” shouted Nikita waving her arms in a panic. “What’s up what wrong?” asked Misty “It’s Timothy…I have a feeling he’s In trouble. It’s like when we were in Miracle Meadow.” noted Ash “Are you sure?” asked Misty “Yea we have to go.” urged Ash “Right.” nodded Misty “Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s Shoulder and they all dashed into the forest. ……………………………… Meanwhile at the Hoshikage’s mansion, Shia, Alice, Kim, Tanza, Rodney, Jamie, Deoku and Hinta all stood around in her office. “Oh no.” said Alice “Pika…Pi.” said Kim “Hay do ya’ll feel that?” asked Rodney “Yea…It’s that same heavy, dense chakra that we felt last year.” nodded Hinta “But what is it. We didn’t know what it was before.” wondered Jamie “Something tells me that it has something to do with Timothy.” thought Alice “Pi.” nodded Kim “How do you know?” asked Tanza “I can feel it in my heart…he’s in a lot of pain.” said Alice “But what has happened to him?” asked Rodney “I don’t know, but we have to help him!” shouted Alice “That’s not going to happen.” said Shia “Why not?” asked Alice “Alice you know as well as I do that Timothy wouldn’t want us to help him.” noted Jamie “But…” said Alice but before she could say anything else Hinta cut her off. “Listen Alice we all know how much you care about Timothy, but we it comes down to it Timothy is going to be himself no matter what. He doesn’t want us to interfere with his fight no matter what.” reminded Hinta “I know, but….” sighed Alice as she lowered her head. “Whatever is happening to Timothy I’m sure he can overcome it, but we have to trust in his motives for what he does.” nodded Shia “Fine.” said Alice as she walked over to a chair and sat down. “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” smiled Kim as she rubbed her check against Alice’s trying to cheer her up. “So at least now we know the who. Now we need to find out the why.” said Deoku “When they get back I’ll get the feedback then.” nodded Shia ………………………………… Meanwhile back in Macalania Forest Ash, Pikachu, Nikita and Misty had finally made it back to the area were the fight between Timothy and Inugami was going on. Their they saw Inugami being tossed around by a purple four tailed fox like creature. “What’s going on…What is that thing?” asked Misty “Bee…Bee!” shouted Nikita “That’s Timothy.” said Ash “Pikachu.” said Pikachu “But how?” asked Misty “I don’t know, but it feel’s just like in the Miracle Meadow. Just more powerful.” noted Ash “Where is everybody else?” asked Misty looking around. “Distri.” said A weak sounding voice. “That sounds like that Distrike that was with us.” said Ash “Where Is it though?” asked Misty “Pika...Pi.” said Pikachu Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder and ran over to a tree with Ash, Misty and Nikita behind him. When they caught up with him they saw the Distrike lying under the tree barely breathing and its body was completely covered in bruises. “Hay are you ok?” asked Ash as he knelt beside of the pokémon. “Dis.” said The Distrike in a weak voice. Misty knelt down beside the pokémon and put her hands on its side . “It’s injured really bad, but I should be able to have it healed in no time.” smiled Misty “Alright Nikita stay here with Misty. Where going to see if we can find everybody else.” said Ash “Bee.” nodded Nikita “Right…Just be careful.” nodded Misty as she closed her eye’s “Alright…Pikachu see if you can pick up on Kachu or Jin’s scent?” asked Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu Pikachu lifted his nose in the air and began to sniff around for a few second trying to pick a familiar scent. “Pika.” said Pikachu as he took off running into the woods. Ash took off running behind Pikachu into the forest and a few minutes later they came upon a large crater. Down in the crater they saw Jin sitting up rubbing his head while not far from him Brock was knelt down over Chronolis helping it and Lucaria was knelt down over Kachu healing him. “Hay what happened?” asked Ash as he can Pikachu slide down into the crater. “It’s was Inugami.” said Jin “Oh are you alright?” asked Ash “Yea I’m fine.” nodded Jin “Hay Brock how is Chronolis?” asked Ash “He’s alright.” nodded Brock “Chro…No.” nodded Chronolis as he got to his feet. “Pika…Chu…Pi.” nodded Kachu as he got to his feet. “Good everybody’s alright.” smiled Brock “What the…Oh no Timothy.” said Jin as he floated out of the crater and dashed toward the battlefield. “Chu…Pikachu…Pi!” shouted Kachu as he dashed out of the crater. “Chrono!” roared Chronolis as he took to the sky’s and dashed after Kachu and Jin. “Let’s go Pikachu and Brock.” said Ash They all dashed out of the crater after the pokémon and when they finally caught up with them they saw that they had all gathered around Misty and the Distrike. “This isn’t good.” warned Jin “Hey what going on?” asked Ash “It’s Timothy we have to stop him and get him back to normal.” said Jin “Why?” asked Brock “Cause what you see before you is a type of Kitsune Cloak. Even though it has some minor differences it basically that.” said Jin “What a Kitsune Cloak?” asked Misty “I’ll explain later, but right now we have to do something.” urged Jin “Pika…P!” shouted Kachu “It’s to late!” shouted Ash On the battlefield Inugami was trying to dodge a barrage of swipes from Timothy’s claws as he stretched his arm until he jumped into the air and began to fly. Inugami flew high into the sky and then dived toward Timothy before firing three large balls of energy at Timothy. When the balls of energy hit Timothy they exploded, but Timothy jumped out of the cloud of dust and stretched his arm out wrapping it around Inugami. “Damn it.” cursed Inugami Timothy slammed Inugami to the ground which exploded on impact and then he dived into Inugami’s chest. When Timothy collided with Inugami’s chest the force of the impact caused the crater to become much larger. Timothy jumped off Inugami’s chest and landed several feet out side of the crater before roaring. “Damn it…how can a human be so powerful.” cursed Inugami as he struggle to get to his feet. Timothy let out another roar only this time numerous number of white and black sphere’s floated from his body into the air. He opened his mouth and the white and black energy began to draw into his mouth and then he closed his mouth. “Oh no…he’s going for the kill.” said Jin Steam began to pour from Timothy’s mouth a he raised his head and was just about to fire his attack. All of a sudden crystal roots began erupting from under the ground and they all gathered around Timothy. The roots wrapped around Timothy’s body causing him to release a large ball of crimson energy into the sky. When the attack exploded their was a enormous explosion which caused a powerful shockwave and a huge mushroom cloud. Timothy roar and struggled to get out of the root, but they were wrapped around him tight. “What’s going on?” asked Ash “I don’t know.” shrugged Jin All of a sudden one by one the tree’s around them all started to glow till the entire forest was lit up. The roots wrapped around Timothy began to glow and then they started to shine as a beam of light surrounded him and shot into the sky. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content